Heart by Heart: One-Shots
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: A collections of One-Shots for my other story "Heart by Heart," filling in the gaps by request
1. Clary's Supposed Death & Rescue

**Hi! So this is a collection of One-Shots for my story, Heart by Heart. They were originally all in the original story, but it was getting sloppy, so I'm changing that.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Clary's Supposed Death and Rescue<strong>

"Sebastian, _please_ don't do this," Clary pleaded.

Jace struggled against the blinds, but they would not release him.

"This is what happens when you refuse me, Jace," said Sebastian, glancing over at him. "The people you love die." He raised his sword and Jace called out Clary's name.

The sword impaled her chest and she screamed.

Jace wasn't even sure what he was saying at this point. He knew he was yelling, but that was it.

Sebastian yanked the blade out of Clary's chest. She lay there still, unmoving.

Jace had gone quiet, watching her. He hoped against hope that she wasn't dead.

Sebastian chuckled and gave Clay a shove with his foot. She fell off the edge of the cliff.

Jace yelled something, but again he wasn't sure what. Then, everything was nothing. Clary was dead.

Jace was barely aware of an arrow coming and shooting Sebastian through the heart. He fell to the ground- dead. People came around. Someone knelt before Jace and started talking, but he heard nothing. He stared at a point in the distance. He was in shock.

Somebody had undone his binds, but he still didn't move. He couldn't even see whoever was in front of him. All he knew was that Clary was dead.

* * *

><p>Rainy heard yelling from the top of the cliff. She knew it was almost time. Rainy looked at her husband, waist deep in the strong water current. It was a good thing he was strong.<p>

She wasn't used to seeing him like this- with brown hair. They'd both been wearing the disguise rune for a year, and she still wasn't used to it.

Rainy saw Clary start to fall from the top of the cliff. "Doug!"

"I know!" he said, putting up his left arm, palm facing up. Rainy saw the air shimmering, and Clary stopped about ten feet above Dug. Rainy let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

The air stopped its shimmer and Clary fell into Dug's arms. Rainy ran up to her husband's side, using all of her strength to fight the current.

"Doug," said Rainy once she reached him.

"She needs an _iratze_," he said.

Rainy carefully removed the stele from her belt and drew an _iratze_ on Clary's arm.

The wound on her chest knit shut and Clary coughed, breathing in. "... Where am I?" she asked weakly. "Where's Jace?"

"Clary, honey, we're going to get you out of here," said Rainy, looking down at the tiny, vulnerable girl in Douglas' arms. "You're _safe,_ and so is Jace."

Clary's eyes fluttered shut.

Rainy drew the portal rune on the side of the cliff. It swirled and shifted until it showed their house. At least, it was theirs for now...

Rainy kept her hand on Doug's shoulder as they stepped through.

* * *

><p>"Easy there, Jeremy," said Allison. "Make sure you aim for his heart. Wait for my signal."<p>

"I got it, Alli," said Jeremy, concentrating on his bowstring. "Thanks."

Jeremy, Lilly and Allison were hiding behind some rocks, watching the scene from the distance.

Allison prepared for what she was about to see and swallowed.

Jonathan stabbed the sword into Clary's chest and Allison and Jeremy both gasped. She could hear Clary's scream and Jace's yelling from here. Allison waited until Clary was pushed off the cliff- where she knew Rainy and Doug were, ready to catch her. "_Now_," she said.

Jeremy released the arrow and Allison watched it fly into Jonathan's heart. He was dead.

"I'll meet you back at the house," she said, then took off running toward the scene.

When she finally got there, Allison dropped to the ground next to Jace.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Allison did her best to pretend she didn't know him. She could see- out of the corner of her eye- that more shadowhunters were descending upon the scene. "Can you hear me?" She knew he'd been in shock. He just watched the girl he love die- or so he _thought_. She undid the blinds that kept him in place. "Excuse me? Are you alright?"

"I've got it from here," said a voice from behind her. It couldn't be... No, it wasn't Isabelle. This woman looked just like her, except had blue eyes. It had to be Maryse.

"Of course," Allison stood up and walked away, fighting the urge to look back at her wounded friend.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want some kind of flashback or something, just tell me! I'll see what I can do :)<strong>

**Other Mortal Instruments fics: 'What if She Was' and 'If Valentine were Good'**

**Follow me on twitter and visit my website! (links in my profile)**

**Lots of Love!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	2. Alli's First Broken Heart

**This is a short story of what happened in Alli's past. I'm doing a few of these, so let me know if you want to see anything specific ;)**

* * *

><p>Thirteen-year-old Allison Garroway sat on the swing in her backyard. She was thinking about her rejection from the boy she'd liked. Jamie wasn't mean about it when he told her he wasn't interested, but Allison was pretty upset. She had been in love with him.<p>

Someone walked over and sat in the swing next to her.

"Alli," it was Clary.

Allison sighed. "What?"

"... There are plenty of other boys out there. I know for a fact that you'll find the right person one day."

Allison looked over at her sister. Her face was kind, and beautiful. It was one that Allison associated with comfort. Alli smiled. "You think so?"

Clary nodded. "I know so," she put her hand on the side of her face. "Stay strong. You'll meet him one day soon, I'm sure of it. Just be patient."

Allison smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Clary."

Clary nodded and got up.

Allison waited out there for awhile longer, watching the sunset.

"Hey."

Alli jumped. Jace was sitting in the swing beside her. She hadn't even heard him come over.

Jace chuckled. "I got you."

Allison scowled. "No you didn't."

Jace chuckled again. "Clary told me what's going on."

Allison looked at the ground.

"James isn't worth your time," he said,

"Jamie."

Jace waved her correction away. "Whatever. If Jamie doesn't want to be with you, he isn't worth it, Allison."

Alli smiled slightly. "Thanks, Jace."

The corner of Jace's mouth pulled up. "Do you want me to go beat him up for you?"

Allison's eyes widened. "What? _No_!"

Jace chuckled and put his hands up. "Just offering. If you ever want me to beat anyone up for you, just ask."

Allison's eyes were still wide. She could picture Jace now, beating the crap out of Jamie. "I'll ask if that time ever comes."

Jace smirked. "Alright. But now, we should go inside. You're mom's made dinner, and it's cold out here."

Allison smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Jace."

They both stood up and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on a couple more of these :) I hope you like them<strong>

**Wisterian Princess**


	3. The Birth of Clary's Vampire Life

**This is what happened when Clary first turned. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Simon stared blankly at one of the coasters on his coffee table. He'd just gotten a phone call from Isabelle. She'd told him that Clary was dead- killed a few days ago by vampires. Simon remembered that he'd gone through the pain of Clary's death before, when he was sixteen. He'd found out a couple years later that Clary was alive, but he didn't think that was gonna happen this time.<p>

It had been many years since that had happened. Simon still looked sixteen, but he definitely wasn't. He was a grandfather now. Rainy, his youngest, had a daughter and named her Lilly- like the cat she had when she was young. Lilly was three years old now.

Someone started knocking on his door frantically. He ignored it, but it became again, and more urgently.

"Go away!" Simon shouted.

"Simon, It's me!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Simon's eyes widened. This wasn't possible. He was suddenly at the door, and he threw it open. He had been right. "Clary."

Clary looked awful. She was sickly pale, her clothes were filthy, and she had blood on her face, and down her neck, staining her already ruined top. Not to mention she was crying blood red tears. "Simon I need your help."

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe that Clary was a vampire- especially now. She had a family in Idris, but she couldn't get back, and she'd come to his apartment in New York straight away, running in the night, and hiding in the day.<p>

"After I dug my way out of the ground, they had me drink a cat," Clary said, sounding horrified. "A _cat_. And I haven't seen the sun since I was human," tears welled in her eyes again. Simon touched her shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "You're okay."

Clary burst into tears. "I don't know what to do," she cried. "I can't go home."

Simon wrapped his arms around her, and she collapsed into his chest. "Everything will be fine, Clary," said Simon. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Simon had hidden Clary in his room. He was currently sitting on the couch, dreading Clary's husband's arrival.<p>

Simon had called Jace a few days after Clary showed up, and told him to come to his apartment. Jace had not wanted to at first, but Simon- without telling Jace that Clary was alive- convinced him.

_Poor Clary_, Simon thought. She'd hated how she'd become a vampire. She'd said she could no longer see the runes, either, or draw them. Simon had had to give her some of the animal blood he'd stored in the fridge over the last few days, and she'd drank it, but hated doing it.

There was a firm rapping on the door now. Simon took a deep breath before answering it. When he opened the door, he saw Jace. He looked hard, like he was trying to shove his emotions far down. "This better be good, Bloodsucker," he growled, walking in.

Simon closed the door. "If I were you, I wouldn't say that anymore," Simon said carefully.

Jace turned to him and crossed his arms. "What was so urgent that I had to come all the way to New York?"

Simon could hear Clary taking deep breaths in the other room. She didn't need to, of course, but she probably did it to try to calm herself. "... I'm gonna need you to trust me on this one," said Simon. "Just keep an open mind."

Jace scoffed. "What is this?" his tone was dark. "My wife just _died_, the least you could do is-"

"Jace," Clary stepped out of Simon's room. She looked scared, and nervous.

Jace turned, and froze. Simon couldn't see his face, but he could guess it.

"Open mind," Simon reminded him.

"... Clary," Jace's voice was very quiet. If Simon wasn't a vampire, he wasn't sure he would've caught it. Jace slowly walked across the main room to where Clary was frozen. "... You're..."

"A vampire," Clary said with a shaky voice. "I'm so sorry, Jace," blood red tears started to spill down Clary's pale face.

Jace touched her face slowly. "You're alive," he whispered. He sounded like he was crying, and Simon all of the sudden felt _very_ uncomfortable.

"... I'm sorry," Clary said again, and started crying. "I didn't know what to do. I have to drink blood, I burn in the sun, I-"

Jace cut her off by kissing her.

Simon mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Over the last few days, Clary had been worrying that Jace wouldn't except her being a vampire, but that she had to see him.

"Stop," Clary pushed him off, and Simon knew why. "I can't..." she trailed off. "I can't control myself enough yet."

"I don't care," Jace said simply, and pulled Clary to him again.

Simon's phone buzzed, and Simon grasped at the opportunity to stop looking at Clary and Jace kissing.

It was from Isabelle. _I'm downstairs. Coming up_. Simon gasped. "Isabelle's here."

Clary and Jace broke apart. "Oh no," said Clary. "She can't see me like this," she said in a panicked voice. "She thinks I'm dead."

"I can take you home," said Jace, pulling out his stele.

"Wait," said Simon, running into the kitchen. He pulled out a few bottles of blood, and put them into a plastic bag, then ran it over to Clary. "Here."

Clary took the bag, and shuddered.

Jace drew the portal rune on the wall, and it swirled, and shifted into a portal.

"I'll see you around," said Simon.

"Bye," Clary said as Jace pulled her through the portal. It disappeared the same second Isabelle walked through the front door.

* * *

><p>Jace took Clary through the portal. They went straight into their house in Idris, and Clary shrieked as she saw the open window, the sun pouring in.<p>

Jace yanked Clary to him, and spun around, protecting her, but Clary knew the sun had already touched her skin. It didn't hurt, so she looked at it to assess the damage. There was none. Her skin was clean.

"Jace," she said, shocked.

Jace looked down at her.

"... I'm not burning," she said with a confused tone.

Jace moved her out of the way of the sun, then quickly went to the window, and shut the curtains.

Clary stared at her hands in disbelief. "Hold on," she ran over to the window, and moved the curtain just a smidge.

"What are you doing?" Jace demanded.

Clary held her hand in the sunlight. Nothing happened. A grin stretched across Clary's face, and she started laughing. "Jace, look," she was unbelievably happy.

Jace looked at her hand in the sunlight. "... How?"

"Maybe it's the angel blood," she said. "The extra, I mean. Remember how Simon got the way he is?"

Jace turned Clary around slowly. She looked up at him in confusion.

"... Don't ever do that to me again," he said firmly.

Clary wasn't sure what he meant. "Do what?"

"Don't ever let me think you're dead- even for a second. Never again."

Clary smiled. "Okay."

Jace kissed her again. After a few more minutes of kissing, Clary pulled away. "Jace, what are we going to do about this- me? How is this gonna work?"

Jace looked straight into her eyes, and thought for several seconds. "I could turn, too."

Clary's eyes widened. "No! Jace, I wouldn't wish this on anyone. It's..."

"Clary, you're immortal now," he said. "If I turned, I could be with you forever. That's worth not being a Shadowhunter, and it's worth being a vampire."

Clary pressed her lips together. She didn't know if she could live with herself if she waited with Jace as he slowly aged and died, but she didn't want to sentence him to a life of drinking blood, and being a vampire.

Jace's face transformed. "... Unless... You don't want to be with me-"

"No!" Clary cut him off, unwilling to hear the end of that sentence. "Don't even think that for a second. I just want you to think about this, Jace. Being a vampire means leaving Idris, having to drink blood, outliving everyone else."

Jace swallowed. "I know."

Clary looked into his gorgeous, golden eyes for a long time. "Are you _sure_?"

Jace nodded. "But before we do anything, we should contact Jeremy and Helena."

"Agreed," said Clary. "I love you."

Jace smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**Okay, so I'm officially a beta now :) I don't have any stories to beta, so if anyone needs one, PM me!**

**Also, for those of you who didn't know, I'm doing a spin-off series of this one called 'Heart by Heart: Doug's Story'. As you've probably guessed by now, it's about Doug. It's the story of how he discovered the Shadow World, and fell in love with Rainy.**

**Anyway, thanks so much for being amazing! Any more requests on these one-shot thingies?**

**Thanks!**

**Wisterian Princess**

**Twitter Username: WisterianPrince**


	4. Magnus and Allison, age 12

**Hi everyone!**

**So I started putting all the Heart by Heart related stories into a community. I hope that doesn't make me seem like an asshole :/**

**Anyway, I hope you like this One-Shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Year: 2022<strong>

Magnus woke up with a groan. His pounding headache almost made him regret last night's epic party- almost.

He sat up in bed and looked at Alec, passed out beside him. He smiled, remembering the previous night and it's epic glory; the loud music, the faerie drinks, the werewolves making out in the corner...

Magnus threw the covers off himself and left their bedroom. Their apartment was a mess, covering in glitter and red solo cups. The furniture he'd stolen from the antique store down the road were now ruined, and the entire apartment smelled like alcohol.

Magnus sighed. He felt too lazy right now to clean up his mess so he plopped down on one of the stained couches and snapped his fingers. A cup of coffee from Dean & DeLuca's appeared in his hand and he took a sip, feeling his hangover protest, but he didn't really care. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. That's when he felt it; that he wasn't alone.

"Do you make it a habit to sneak into people's apartments?" He asked. He knew exactly who was there. He opened his eyes and put his head up, looking at the small redheaded girl standing in the midst of the glitter, wearing a clearly borrowed jacket and pajamas.

"Sorry," she said. She didn't seem surprised by the mess, it was as if she'd been expecting this from Magnus.

He smiled inwardly at this. "And how may I help you, my dear?"

Allison tucked some of her red curls behind her ear, but they all fell out, and she gave up. "... Can I just hang out here for a little while?" She asked, her blue eyes full of longing.

"Sure," said Magnus. "But I can't imagine why you'd want to be in this mess," he gestured around his apartment.

Allison shrugged. "I don't mind," Allison sat on another one of the couches. It was stained with blue and pink faerie drinks, covered with glitter, and there was a tear in the couch cushion from when the werewolf couple got too wild.

"Coffee?" He offered.

Allison wrinkled her freckled nose and shook her head. "No thanks. I don't like coffee."

Magnus remembered years ago, before he knew who Allison was, she'd come to his apartment as a nineteen year old, and when he'd offered her coffee... "Would you prefer tea?"

Allison looked more enthusiastic and nodded.

"Hold out your hands," she did, and Magnus snapped his fingers.

A steaming styrofoam cup appeared in her hands, and a smile broke across her face. "Cool." Her freckled cheeks puffed out as she blew on the hot liquid, and she took a sip.

"Why are you here, Allison?" He asked. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Allison didn't look up, just shook her head. "I miss Clary," she said.

Magnus tilted his head to the side slightly. "She's only in Idris," he said. "You could call her if you want."

"I did," said Allison, looking up. "She's off fighting demons. Jace is with her. Aline's watching Helena and Jeremy, so she answered the phone."

Magnus nodded slowly. "Have you ever considered going out to live with Clary?"

At this, Allison nearly choked on her tea. "What?"

"Have you ever considered going to live with her? I know for a fact that you love Idris, and you miss your sister, why not?"

Allison pursed her lips in thought. "Oh. I haven't thought about that before."

"You could talk to your parents about it," he suggested, taking another sip of his coffee.

Allison seemed to brighten. "Okay, I will."

Just then, the bedroom door flew open, and a very tired looking Alec stumbled out, phone pressed to his ear. "Magnus, Allison's..." he trailed off when he saw Allison's vivid blue eyes staring at him.

"Where are your pants?" She asked. It sounded strangely hilarious in her little girl voice, and Magnus stifled a laugh. Maybe it was the hangover.

"Uh..." Alec turned red as a tomato. "I found her. She's here," he hung up the phone and slipped back into the bedroom, coming out a few seconds later with pajama bottoms on.

"Good morning Alexander," Magnus smiled.

"Morning," Alec grumbled, coming to sit on the couch next to him. "That was Jocelyn; she said that Allison was missing."

Allison shrugged. "Nope, just here. I took the train by myself."

"Good for you," said Magnus, raising his coffee cup to her.

Alec elbowed him. "Magnus, don't encourage her to run away from home."

"Why?" Said Allison. "I deserve to be encouraged."

Magnus chuckled.

"Besides, I'm twelve, not eight, I can come visit my best friend if I want to."

Alec raised his eyebrow, them looked at Magnus.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked, taking a sip of his own.

Alec groaned and stood up. "I'm going back to bed," he walked across the apartment, accidentally kicking an empty plastic cup aside as he made his way back to the bedroom.

"He just doesn't get us morning people," said Magnus.

Allison giggled, and extended her styrofoam cup forwards. Magnus clicked his against hers, and they both took a big sip, burning their tongues.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone know of any more Heart by Heart related stories? I want to put them into the communitycheck them out ;)**

**Also, are there any more requests for One-Shots? I love writing there :)**

**Tell me how you like this one!**

**Thanks!**

**Wisterian Princess**


	5. Jace Gets Turned

**It's been forever since I've given you a new One-Shot, I know, but I think some of you will like this one :)**

**Character Re-Cap!**

_**ALLISON CLARISSA GARROWAY**_

**-Clary's younger half-sister**

**-she's in love with Magnus, but never acted on it or told anyone but Lilly**

**-curly, red hair, fair skin, freckles, blue eyes, taller than Clary, beautiful**

_**JEREMY LIGHTWOOD**_

**-Clary and Jace's only son, and eldest child**

**-curly, red hair, tall, muscular, gold eyes, freckles**

_**HELENA LIGHTWOOD**_

**-Clary and Jace's youngest child, and only daughter**

**-curly, golden-blonde hair, fair skin, green eyes, short, often described as beautiful**

_**RAINY LIGHTWOOD**_

**-Simon and Isabelle's youngest child**

**-mother to Lilly Lightwood**

**-wife to Douglas Lightwood**

_**DOUGLAS LIGHTWOOD**_

**-started out as a mundane (to know more, read "Heart by Heart: Doug's Story")**

**-husband to Rainy Lightwood**

**-father to Lilly Lightwood**

_**LILLIAN LIGHTWOOD**_

**-daughter of Rainy and Doug**

**-granddaughter of Simon and Isabelle**

**-is the only one who knows Allison is in love with Magnus**

* * *

><p>The sun was currently setting outside; the twilight slipping in through Clary and Jace's bedroom curtains. Jace sat on his bed now, beside Clary. She was watching one spot on the floor, looking preoccupied while Jace stared at her.<p>

Clary looked a bit different now that she was a vampire; she was paler, and younger-looking. She didn't look quite like she could be a mother- much less a _grandmother_. She looked beautiful, though she'd always looked beautiful to Jace.

Helena and Jeremy had just left their house, and after a session of crying, and hugging, and shock, they'd discussed what to do.

The plan was to wait until Helena and Jeremy were done having children, then they were going to change, too, and they were going to leave the decision up to their kids whether they wanted to change or not.

"I can't believe everyone's becoming a vampire because of me," Clary finally said. She sounded... guilty.

Jace laid his hand over her's, trying to comfort her, but he was momentarily alarmed that her skin was ice-cold.

Clary looked over at him and smiled weakly.

"They love you, Clary," he said, "we all do."

"But like this..." Clary pulled her hand out from underneath his. "Jace, I'm _undead_. It's... I'm cold, but I don't feel it. I can't breath, but I don't need to. My mouth waters when I hear your heart beat faster..." she looked ashamed, and looked back at the ground, her hands knit together on her lap.

"Clary," Jace said, but Clary just looked away.

"Clary, look at me," he moved closer to her, put his hand on the other side of her waist, and put his other hand under her chin, turning her head.

"Don't..." she whispered, but Jace didn't listen.

"Clary... Clarissa Lightwood, I love you- more than anything- and I will do anything to keep us from being separated again."

Clary was looking right into his eyes now, looking like she was resisting the urge to kiss him.

He wouldn't resist, however. He took the side of her face, and kissed her. It was slow at first, but it was getting faster, deeper, more urgent. Jace's other hand went to Clary's hip, and his first slid back into Clary's luxuriously silky curls.

Clary's controlled kisses became more needy, and her arms wound themselves around his neck. They pulled each other close, so her motionless heart was touching his, and she lie back on the bed, Jace just over her.

"Jace," she whispered against his lips. There was concern in her voice, but he kept going. He knew he was tempting her- testing her ability to resist, but he felt selfish: he needed her. Especially after he'd thought she was dead for the second time in his life; once was horrible enough.

Jace's fingers danced underneath the rim of her T-shirt, feeling her new, strange smooth, cold skin.

"Jace, please," she whispered. "I don't wanna hurt you."

Jace's lips came apart from her's and he looked her right in the eye. She still had the same gorgeous green eyes she'd always had- save the time when she'd been Rosie.

"Change me," he said, "right now."

Clary's eyes widened, and she shook her head rapidly. "Jace, I couldn't do that."

"Clary, I want this," he said, "I want to be with you forever."

"I want that too, but..." she hesitated, biting her lower lip. "You would have to drink my blood, then I would have to kill you, then bury you, then..." she trailed off, looking horrified. "I couldn't do that, Jace."

"Maybe Simon," he suggested. He'd caught himself just before he'd used Simon's nickname: _Bloodsucker_. It would've upset Clary.

Clary bit her pale pink lip again, her teeth extremely white against it. "Maybe, but..." she looked hesitant, scared- no, not scared: _terrified_.

"It's going to be alright, my love," he kissed her nose, wanting it to be her lips, but he'd have to respect what she wanted.

Clary smiled slightly, her fingers running very gently through his hair. "I love you," she said.

Jace moved one of her red curls out of her face. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Watching Jace break free from the dirt was the worst thing Clary had ever seen in her life. She'd enlisted some help from her small circle of vampire friends, and they'd all helped turn Jace. After Jace had drank all the animal blood they'd collected from the butcher's, all Clary wanted to do was hold him. They held on to each other for a long time after that, just sitting in the graveyard, on the ground, Jace covered in dirt and pig blood.<p>

They watched the sunrise together, and they'd kissed for the first time as vampires.

Now, they were staying in a motel. They both knew they should probably be doing something along the lines of looking at apartment listings, but they couldn't bring themselves to get out of the bed. They were there now, kissing like there was no tomorrow, and feeling their new, cold, bare skin against each other's.

"Jace?" Clary said after a long time of silence. They were currently lying in each other's arms, doing nothing but being there.

"Yes?" he said. Jace's voice seemed slightly different since he'd turned, and Clary wondered if her voice was different, too.

"How do you feel?"

It took Jace a few second to answer. "Strange," he admitted. "I do slightly miss my heartbeat, but I can live without it." He chuckled at his humor, and it almost made Clary smile.

"I meant about turning," she said. "Do you regret it?"

"No," he said immediately after, but it wasn't an urgent answer; it was a calm, honest one. "I wouldn't change it if I could," he pulled back from her slightly so he could see her face.

He was impossibly attractive, Clary thought. He had always been handsome, and he'd always managed to take her breath away, but now he was... flawless; like an _actual_ angel had been delivered into Clary's arms; a cool, fair angel...

"I'm going to be with you forever, Clary," he smiled, "and that's worth the world."

And so that's how their second lives started; their lives as immortals.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't the thought of Clary and Jace being grandparents scary? I still imagine them looking about twenty in this story because I can't imagine them older, LOL.<strong>

**So did you like it? I know not all of you like the idea of Jace and Clary being vampires, but I know some of you are warming up to it!**

**More One-Shot requests?**


	6. The Children of the Institute

**Hi again!**

**I know it's been forever since I updated this, but I've been working on other stories. That, and I moved.**

**This One-Shot is about the children of the Institute. It's just a small, cute story about the five Institute kids. And I admit, this isn't my best work, but it was fun to write, nevertheless.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>_Jeremy Lightwood<strong>

**-Age 16**

**-Clary and Jace's only son and eldest child**

**_Helena Lightwood**

**-Age 12**

**-Clary and Jace's only daughter, and youngest child**

**_Christa Lightwood**

**-Age 13**

**-Isabelle and Simon's eldest child**

**_Rainy Lightwood**

**-Age 11**

**-Simon and Isabelle's youngest child**

**_Allison Garroway**

**-Age 15**

**-Jocelyn and Luke's daughter, and Clary's younger sister**

* * *

><p>Christa's ink-black curls bounced as the hopped up onto the table lined with knives in the training room. She danced around them, avoiding the sharp blades as she jumped off the table, and turned back to her opponent.<p>

Helena was a great deal shorter than Christa was, but she was _fast_. She jumped up on the table, and in two strides, was caught up with Christa again, and she swung her training sword at her.

Helena was only twelve years old, but she was already a talented fighter- more talented than Christa was, anyway, who had never been very good.

Helena's training sword brushed against Christa's stomach, and Helena gained a confident look as she tossed aside her long, gold curls. "I win," she boasted.

Christa rolled her eyes. "Fine, you _are_ better."

Helena laughed. "Did you hear that?" she called, looking at Christa's little sister, Rainy, watching from the doorway of the training room.

Rainy giggled. "I told you, Christa. Helena's _amazing_!"

Christa rolled her charcoal eyes fondly, then out away her training sword. "What should we do now?"

A pucker formed between Rainy's eyebrows as she thought, and Helena pursed her lips.

"We could spy on Jeremy and Allison," Helena suggested.

"Yeah!" Rainy exclaimed, looking excited.

Christa crossed her arms. "Rainy, you can't spy on people. It's rude, and what did Dad say about being rude?"

Rainy looked partially annoyed, but she knew Christa was right. "Fine," she whined, "we won't."

"Ugh." Helena rolled her green eyes. "You ruin all the fun, Christa."

Christa knew someone had to be the mature one, and since she was thirteen, Helena was twelve, and Rainy was eleven, than it had to be her.

"I'm going to shower," Christa said, walking towards the door. She pat her sister on the head briefly before leaving. "See you later, hon."

Rainy gave a tight smile, and a small wave, then Christa left.

* * *

><p>"Oh, we're <em>totally<em> spying on Jeremy and Allison," Rainy said the second her sister was gone, grinning widely.

Helena giggled, skipping over to Rainy. "I knew you were better than that. Let's go!"

Rainy and Helena wandered down the hallway, to the library, where her Aunt Clary had told them not to go, so Allison and Jeremy could study in private. They peeked through the small opening in the library doors, seeing Jeremy, Magnus, and Allison sitting at Clary's desk, focusing on some books, and what Magnus was saying.

Rainy couldn't hear them from here, but Helena probably could. She had an intent look on her face, as if she were concentrating.

"What are they saying?" Rainy whispered.

Helena's gold eyebrows knit together. "They're talking about... Something about a mission." Helena's frown deepened. She looked confused. "_What_?" she whispered, mostly to herself.

"What are they saying?" Rainy said impatiently, and probably too loudly.

"_Ssh_!" Helena hissed. Then she gasped, taking Rainy's arm and pulling out back just in time for the library doors to fly open.

Jeremy, Allison, and Magnus had not moved from the desk, but Magnus' hand was raised, blue sparks webbing his fingers.

"And what are you two _doing_?" Magnus asked suspiciously.

"We needed a book," Rainy said at the same time Helena said-

"We were looking for Church."

They both looked at each other, then back at Magnus.

Jeremy was looking at Helena, a concerned look in his gold eyes. He stood up, and walked over to Helena. He was a great deal taller than she was, since he was sixteen, and was in general tall. "May I speak with you in private, Helena?"

Helena was hesitant, but nodded, and followed him down the hall.

Rainy looked back at Magnus, confused. "Why is this so secret? What are you guys even doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," said Magnus, the he flicked his fingers, and the library doors banged shut.

* * *

><p>Allison let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding once the doors were closed. "That was close," she said.<p>

"Too close," said Magnus, looking concerned and serious. He rarely did, but when he did, Allison always got serious, too.

"So what you were saying," Allison said, trying to change the subject, "about alternate timelines..."

Magnus looked back at her, seeming to get distracted from his worry and become professor-like. "Yes. Alternate timelines can be predicted, but only by someone who can open a time portal. I have predicted that if Jace finds out about Clary really being Clary before a certain date, then..." Magnus trailed off, looking at her funny. "What?"

Allison bit her lower lip.

"_What_?" he said, probably wanting to know what was wrong with his lesson.

"... I'm kinda hungry," Allison admitted ruefully, shrugging her shoulders.

Magnus slouched, looking defeated. "I'm really that boring?"

"No!" Allison said quickly. "Not at all! I just skipped lunch." She laughed when Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Alright. What do you feel like?" he asked in a lighter tone.

Allison brushed aside on of her red curls so it was out of her eyes. "I'm craving ramen. Do you want ramen?"

Magnus shrugged, the corner of his mouth tugging up as he sat down, and snapped his fingers. Two bowls of ramen appeared on the table, both steaming, and chopsticks were sticking out of them. "Fish or pork?"

"Pork." Allison pulled one of the bowls to her, inhaling the mouth watering scent.

Magnus snatched up his chopsticks and ate a prawn off the top of his. "I do hope you'll be ready," he said while chewing. "You're leaving in a year."

Allison blew on her ramen, poking through the contents with her chopsticks. "I'll be fine. You're a great teacher."

Magnus' eyebrows knit together, and he swallowed his food. "I never really thought of myself as a teacher before. Are you going to start calling me _Mr. Bane_ now?"

Allison snorted. "Absolutely not."

* * *

><p><strong>I love writing Magnus and Allison! It's so fun!<strong>

**So I know this story wasn't much; it was just a little fun.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update :/ as I said in the beginning of the chapter, I just moved, and I've been working on my new story 'When You're Nowhere'.**

**Any more One-Shot requests? I love writing these things :)**

**Hope to see you soon!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	7. Clary Meets the Dawnstriders

**Characters**

**Allison**

**-Clary's younger sister and Jocelyn and Luke's daughter**

**-Disguise rune: straight brown hair, brown eyes, no freckles, taller than Clary**

**-Really looks like: red curly hair, blue eyes, a few freckles on her nose and cheeks**

**Jeremy**

**-Clary and Jace's son**

**-Disguise rune: straight black hair, sage green eyes**

**-Really looks like: curly red hair, gold eyes, freckles, tall, muscular**

**Lilly**

**-Rainy and Doug's daughter and Isabelle and Simon's granddaughter**

**-Disguise rune: wavy brown hair, sage green eyes**

**-Really looks like: straight honey colored hair, purple-gray eyes, short, skinny**

**Rainy**

**-Isabelle and Simon's daughter and Doug's wife**

**-Disguise rune: wavy black hair, sage green eyes**

**-Really looks like: straight brown hair, black-brown eyes, tall, slender**

**Doug**

**-previously a mundane, Rainy's husband**

**-Disguise rune: straight brown hair, brown eyes**

**-Really looks like: honey curls, purple-gray eyes, tall, muscular, some stubble**

**Christa**

**-Rainy's older sister**

**Helena**

**-Jeremy's younger sister **

* * *

><p>Allison walked to the place where her and Jeremy had been hiding when he'd shot Jonathan Morgenstern and turned back to look at the scene. There were dozens of Shadowhunters there now, taking Jonathan's body and a lot of people gathered around Jace. He was still on the ground, Alli noted, and he appeared to be hunched over.<p>

_Poor_ _Jace_, Allison thought. She wanted to go back, to comfort Jace and tell him that Clary was okay, but she knew that wasn't an option. According to Magnus, if Jace found out before a certain date, then Jace was going to die, and so was Clary, and so were Helena, and Jeremy, and even Allison. That was why this mission was so important.

A soft, warm breeze blew through the desert-like plain, rustling her currently dark brown hair. She was reminded- thinking of the disguise rune- that she had to go back.

Allison pulled out her stele, and went over to a very large stone, and proceeded to draw the portal rune, the one Clary had taught her when she was young and told her that she'd need it.

The rune glowed, and swirled until it became a portal. Alli closed her eyes, thinking of the house in Idris that she had been living in for a year. It was large; mansion sized, but homey at the same time. It wasn't like the apartment in Brooklyn that she'd lived in with her parents, or the house in Idris that they now lived in, or even Clary's little house that was also in Idris.

The "Dawnstrider House", as they were now calling it, reminded Allison most of the Institute. It was large, expensive-looking, but lovely at the same time, though the Dawnstrider House was much more like a house, with its personal touches from each of its residents.

Allison stepped through the portal. When she next opened her eyes, she was there, in the living room, where the three red couches surrounded a coffee table, and that sat near the warm, crackling fireplace, currently smoldering.

Clary was lying on the farthest couch from the fire, a towel wrapped around her as she slept peacefully.

Allison gasped. This wasn't the same Clary that Allison had grown up with, but a much younger, less experienced Clary; one who had not yet faced the training she'd have to endure, and the pain of facing Jace as someone else.

"She's so _young_," said Jeremy, sounding curious, freaked out, surprised, and relieved all at once.

"She's sixteen," said Doug, "the same age I was when I was introduced to the Shadow World."

Rainy looked back at her husband, smiling fondly. Rainy was older and different-looking than the Rainy that Allison had left in Manhattan.

Over the last year, Rainy had told Allison all about what she'd missed; about a mundane with the sight stumbling into the Shadow World, and being trained to become a Shadowhunter. About how Douglas Williams became Douglas Lightwood by marrying Rainy. It was a love story Allison would have liked to see, and was disappointed that she'd missed it.

"Who's gonna give her the disguise rune?" Lilly asked, looking over Clary curiously. Allison wondered if Lilly knew Clary as a grandmother. She had tons of questions, but didn't ask them, knowing she shouldn't know the answers.

"I'll do it," Alli volunteered. "She is, after all, my-"

"_Ssh_!" Jeremy hissed. "She's waking up."

Allison looked to her sister as she stirred, her damp red curls splayed out over the couch cushions. Her coppery eyelashes fluttered open, and her tired green eyes took in her surroundings. She seemed to realize she was surrounded by strangers, and her eyes widened. She sat up abruptly, gasping and feeling at the hole in her shirt where Jonathan had stabbed her.

"Easy," said Rainy, her tone reassuring. "Are you alright?"

Clary looked slowly up at Rainy, a confused and slightly frightened look on her face. "Where am I? Where's Jace?"

"Jace is fine," Alli cut in. "He's with the Lightwoods."

Clary looked over to Alli, taking her in. Allison took a deep breath, preparing herself for anything Clary might say to her since she doesn't know her. "Who are you?"

_Easy question_. "My name is Allison. These are Lilly, Jeremy, Rainy, and Doug." Allison gestured to each of them as she spoke. "We're here to help you, don't worry."

"Wait, wha-" Clary was starting to panic, Allison could see it in her eyes.

"We're here to save lives," said Rainy, putting on a look of confidence and compassion, making her look like both herself, and her sister Christa. "Yours included, and Jace's."

Clary looked to Rainy, confused.

"We're from the future," Jeremy added.

Clary frowned, looking both skeptical, and like she was hearing a sick joke. "You're what?" she said flatly.

"I know it's-" Allison cut Rainy off.

"I know it's hard to believe, Clary," Allison said in the same gentle tone Clary would use on Allison when Alli was upset about something, "but we didn't kidnap you. You're free to go if you want to, but I would advise against in. In the future, things will turn out in a certain way, they have to, but they only can if you do exactly what we tell you."

Clary was obviously positively affected by Allison's calming words, but she frowned, showing her fire. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because-" Allison stopped herself before she said something stupid. Instead, Rainy continued on this.

"Because we're going to train you. We are going to train you to be a proper Shadowhunter, to fight demons and speak Latin. We're going to show you how to be an actress, to fool the people who can't know the truth. We're going to show you how to be strong, but we won't hurt you, and we won't keep you, either. It's your choice, Clary."

Clary's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?"

They were all silent, looking at Clary for several seconds. She looked around at all of them, obviously confused and frightened, but a tiny part of her trusted them; knew that she could. But Clary still hesitated; she was looking around the room now, eyes lingering on the fire poker.

"Can I talk to her for a moment alone?" Allison asked.

The others looked at her, confused. "Allison," Rainy started, "I don't think that's a good-"

"Please," Allison said again.

Rainy looked at her for a long few seconds, then said: "Okay."

"But-" Jeremy started to protest.

"I know what I'm doing, Jeremy."

After a few more seconds of hesitation, they all left.

Allison sighed, and took a knife out of her belt. Clary stood up abruptly, ready to run.

"Wait." Allison turned the knife around so she was holding the blade, and held it out to Clary. "Here, I saw you eyeing the poker. It figured you'd feel safer if you were armed.

Clary looked at the blade, confused, but she took it.

Allison sat on the second couch that surrounded the coffee table, suddenly wishing Magnus were there to support her. "I don't suppose it will help you trust us right this second, but Jeremy just shot and killed Jonathan Morgenstern."

Clary's eyes widened. "He what?"

"He's dead, Clary. He can never hurt you again."

Clary's eyes met Allison's. She could see in her sister's eyes that Clary wanted to trust her, but didn't understand why. Allison knew what she could do to change that.

"You know there's a story that I'm going to tell you. It will make you trust us."

Clary didn't say anything, so Allison went on.

"Once, a long time ago, there was a Shadowhunter boy. He lived a life spoiled by his father, but he wasn't a good one. He had plans, plans to create armies and to make weapons out of children.

"This man got his son a falcon for his sixth birthday..."

Clary's eyes widened as she recognized the story Allison was telling; it was the story Jace had told Allison when she was younger, and it had always been one of Allison's favorites.

"The man got the falcon wild, and untamed, and wanted the boy to train it. The boy, wanting to please his father, tried to train the bird, but it was a savage thing. It was constantly glaring at the boy with its beady eyes, and biting him until he bled.

"But the boy did not give up. He began to feed the bird from his hand, to talk to it, and to touch and stroke its wings until it trusted him. When it did, they boy lo longer hated the bird, but he loved it, and the bird loved him.

"Once the bird trusted him, he took it to his father, expecting him to be proud, but he wasn't. He took the bird, and he broke its neck. 'I told you to make it obedient,' he'd said, 'instead you taught it to love you.

"The boy cried all night, mourning his lost pet. The lesson he'd learned from that experience was that to love was to destroy, and to be loved was to be destroyed." Allison looked to Clary, who, at some point, had sat back down on the couch, but she still had the knife in her hand.

Alli had left out her favorite part of the story; of how the boy learned that it was better to love, and that his father had been wrong. He'd learned that from a girl, Jace had told her, and that girl, he'd married.

"Who told you that story?" Clary asked quietly after several seconds.

"I know this is hard to believe, Clary, and I can't tell you everything right now, but all you need to know is that if Jace finds out you're alive before a certain date, he'll die."

Allison had successfully distracted Clary from her original question. Clary licked her lips, thinking on Allison's words.

"... Why am I here?" she asked after a full minute of silence.

"We're turning you into a Shadowhunter." Allison gave her a smile. "And, also, I should mention this: if anyone asked, I'm your older sister, got it?"

Clary furrowed her brow. "What?"

* * *

><p>And so it began. Over the next two years, each one of the them trained Clary in different ways. Allison taught Clary how to lie, to act, and how to fight with two seraph blades. Jeremy taught Clary archery, like Alec had taught him, and taught her some runes that she would one day need. Lilly taught Clary how to raise one eyebrow. Rainy and Doug taught Clary about the mission, about who she was supposed to be, and how to be her.<p>

Allison had drawn the disguise rune on her right shoulder blade, intricate and black against her pale skin.

During this time, hints had been dropped, and words almost slipped, but they'd kept the main secrets. Clary had learned to trust them all- Allison the most- and to love them.

And every time Clary would roll her eyes at something Allison said and told her she hated her as a joke, Allison would only smile and say: "No you don't, you love me."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Did you like it?<strong>

**This was a request that I was instantly inspired by, so I hope I made Clary's reactions at least somewhat realistic.**

**If you thought Doug's story sounded interesting, there is another story in the process of being made called 'Doug's Story', which is about Doug and Rainy's love story :)**

**And finally, does anyone else have requests?**


	8. Outtake: Allison's POV on her betrayal

**Hello again!**

**So this one-shot is an outtake on when Alli faked her betrayal. Allison's POV.**

**Yeah, I thought you guys may like to know what was going through her head at the time :P**

**Yeah, so here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This was going to work<em>, Allison told herself as she walked down the hall, looking for Jonathan Morgenstern. Magnus was a genius, and if he thought this was a good idea, than it probably was.

But Allison was a little frightened, honestly. What if his plan didn't work? Would Jonathan kill her and Magnus? No, Magnus was alive in the future, and he wouldn't have sent her to her death if he knew she was going to die, right?

Allison opened yet another door, looking for Jonathan. Sure enough, he was in there, a small baby in his arms. Allison's throat tightened. She desperately wanted to tear that child from his arms; the thought of her ever being near him almost felt toxic to her.

Jonathan looked up at her, and his eyes went wide.

It was time to start acting now. Allison put on a carefree expression and put her hands up in surrender as she demons got a hold of her. She tried to fight back to natural instincts she had to slaughter them, and to hold her nose.

"Whoa, easy," she said coolly, then she looked over at Jonathan, who was technically her half-brother, and smiled with as much realness as she could. "It's been awhile, Jonathan."

Jonathan frowned. "Who are you?"

Allison jerked her chin forwards, gesturing to the redheaded baby in his arms. "I'm the girl in your arms- _literally_. I'm from the future."

Jonathan scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

Allison looked to her right at one of the demons holding her, trying to act as if she was used to bossing them around, being around them. "You. Cut the rune on my shoulder blade- but be _careful_," she snapped.

The demon glanced at Jonathan, its master, for confirmation, and Jonathan nodded.

The demon pulled out a knife and swiped it across her shoulder blade, and Allison fought off any reaction to the pain successfully. Her strength glistened in her eyes as she looked over Jonathan, assessing all the ways she could kill him.

Her hair swirled into curls and turned an identical red to her mother's.

Jonathan seemed slightly surprised. "Perhaps you _were_ telling the truth. Give me one I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

A twinge of fear stirred in the pit of her stomach, but it didn't show. Instead, she laughed. "Jonathan... I may have to explain something to you. That baby... you _kept_ her, _raised_ her. I'm the girl standing before you. You were the one who sent me back." She tried to look at him with the familiarity and fondness she might look at Clary with, but she swapped out Clary's kindness and fiery passion with Jonathan's insanity and loneliness.

He seemed to buy it. "Why would I do that?"

Allison scoffed. "Jonathan, please, isn't it obvious?"

Jonathan waited, so Allison came up with something as quickly as she could to say. "Your death was faked, you got to replenish your... _workers_, and you still get your revenge on Clary and Jace. They're here, by the way. You're welcome," she gave her best sly smile.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Allison racked her brain for something she could do or say that would prove to him that he could trust her. She tossed her hair out of her face, trying to look carelessly confident, like Jace always could. Then she thought of it.

Jace had made her memorize a list of Shadowhunters in the Clave that were still loyal to the Circle when Jonathan was thought to be dead. That would do.

Jonathan's eyes widened after she'd recited it. "How did you know that?"

"_You_ told me." Allison rolled her eyes as if their familiarity was as much as her and Jace. "You said that's what you needed for proof. Now, I can show you where Clary and Isabelle will come. I made her and Jace go separate directions so you could kill them individually." Allison had actually not even noticed she'd done that until she said it, but it seemed to work.

A crooked smile crept across Jonathan's face. He was starting to trust her. "How did they get them to trust you?"

"It was easy." She put on her most smug, confident look, thinking like Jace. "I told Clary who I was born as, told her sob-stories about what kind of childhood I would've had if I'd stayed with those pathetic excuses for warriors." Insulting her parents was not Allison's favorite thing to do, but it definitely was the right thing to do with Jonathan, who hated them both.

He smiled a great big menacing grin. "What's your name?" Now Allison knew she had him.

She smiled, genuinely real now. It was working. "Allison."

"Release her," he commanded, and the demons let her go.

She walked up to Jonathan, trying to be laid back and familiar as she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again, brother."

Jonathan trusted her now, enough for the plan to succeed. He looked down at the baby in his arms: Allison, who was staring up at her curiously.

Just then, the door flew open, and Allison looked over her shoulder at them.

A pair of demons came in, a beat up Magnus in their grip.

Allison took in a sharp breath, but tried to shift her expression to one of hate and anger rather than love and worry.

The demons threw him down, and he groaned. _This is it_, she thought. Magnus' plan was working perfectly. Alli knew Jeremy was somewhere in the room now, completely invisible.

Magnus was bound, so he couldn't catch himself. He looked up at her, looking confused. He was acting, as Allison was. He'll be fine, Allison thought, he's going to be fine.

"Allison..." he said, sounding confused.

"This is one of the people you came with?" said Jonathan.

"Yes." Allison turned her body towards Magnus and took the retracting knife he'd given her out of her belt. "I've wanted to do this for a while now." She stalked towards him, summoning every bit of her acting self that she could as she approached Magnus' crumpled figure, lying on the floor.

She knelt by his side, letting a single look slip so only he could see her concern.

He shifted his chin down ever so slightly, letting her know he was okay. "... I don't understand," he said, pretending to be confused.

"Oh Magnus," she tried to sound amused and sinister, "you're so easily deceived." Then she took out the bubble of fake blood, and popped it as she pushed the retracting blade to his stomach, making a small explosion of fake blood that got all over Magnus' shirt, the knife, and her hands. Magnus cried out in fake pain, but it still made Allison jump. It went on for several seconds, then he went still.

Allison drew the knife back and stood up. It was horrifying, so she gave herself one second to put on her acting face again as she turned back to Jonathan. She grinned at him, a menacing grin as if she'd enjoyed killing someone, and dropped the dagger. It clattered to the ground. "Let's go get your revenge."

* * *

><p>Allison lead Jonathan to the room where Clary would be in a matter of minutes, she knew. "I'll come in once they've surrendered," Allison said. "Remember, they still trust me."<p>

Jonathan nodded, looking intrigued by her. She'd done her job, making him trust her. She was surprised it was this easy; she assumed it had something to do with how lonely he was. "I'll be waiting."

Allison, as she left the room, slowed at the door. "Jer?" She whispered.

"Ready," his voice mumbled.

Now that Allison had confirmation, she left the room leaving her baby-self and Jonathan alone.

She went into the dark hallway, and hid behind a pillar. She waited there for several minutes, thinking a little bit of Clary, but mostly thinking of Magnus. She remembered the day that she figured out that she loved him.

She had loved him for a long time, she knew that, but she had only realized that when she was sixteen, and had gone to his house after her boyfriend had tried to take advantage of her. She, being the strong Shadowhunter that she was, pushed of the mundane, and crippled him, but she was still scared in a way that demons never scared her. She'd gone straight to Magnus' and stayed there all night.

He was her best friend, and as much as she wanted to, she would never ask for his love in return, she would never tell him how she felt, and she would never act on those feelings, even though she'd been unable to find anyone else that she felt anything for because they weren't Magnus.

"Clary, more demons," said Isabelle's voice.

Allison was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw Isabelle and Clary pass. This was it: she was going to have to use her sister as bait to get Jonathan away from baby-her without arousing suspicion.

"There," said Clary, and the two rushed over to the room where Jonathan was. Allison followed close behind, and waited outside the door for her cue.

"I wouldn't do that," said Jonathan. "You could shoot the baby. And I wouldn't try anything, either, because that would affect poor little _Allison_."

"How did you survive?" Clary demanded. "Jace saw you die."

"I have my connections. Now, lower your weapons, or I swear to Lillith, I will kill this child. Hold your weapons away from you."

This was Alli's cue. She walked into the room and took Clary and Isabelle's weapons out of their outstretched hands, and went to Jonathan's side. When she turned around, she saw the shocked looks on Isabelle and Clary's faces.

"_Allison_?!" Clary exclaimed, her voice full of confusion and hurt.

_Be brave_, Allison told herself. The corner of her lips curled up into a crooked smile, and she dropped the weapons carelessly on the ground. "Are you really that surprised?" She asked, her voice taking on an amused tone. "I must be a better actress than I thought."

The look on Clary's face told Allison that she _was_ a good actress; that Clary believed that Allison had betrayed her. That made Allison sad, but she kept her expression on her face.

"... _Why_?" Clary's voice broke.

Isabelle just stood beside her, shocked, clearly, but unsure what to say.

Allison smiled, feeling Jonathan's eyes turn to her. "Because he's my brother."

"But..." Tears started to well in Clary's eyes. Damn it, why did Alli have to be so _good_? "I'm your _sister_."

Allison looked at the wall, unable to look at Clary's expression any longer, but she tried to look as if she were bored. She shrugged. "Jonathan and I have been a team since the beginning. It was always the plan to lure you in, make you believe I cared about you."

Allison glanced back at the two. Isabelle was trying to work something out, she could see. She was looking around the room, figuring out how they were to get out of this.

Allison winked at them, but neither of them saw.

"Who's blood is that?" Clary asked breathlessly.

Allison glanced down at her hands, where the fake blood had dried. She'd forgotten about it. "Oh. Magnus Bane's. He's dead." Allison glanced up at Clary, whose hand went over her mouth.

Isabelle looked at Allison then, her lips parting.

Allison didn't want this charade to go on any longer. She looked at Jonathan. "Can we get this over with? I want to go home."

Jonathan smiled. "Of course." He passed the baby over to Allison more gently than she thought possible for him. He drew the sword from his belt, and walked towards Clary and Isabelle slowly.

_Wait, wait, wait_, Allison looked at the exact spot he'd have to be to be far enough away from everyone else so Jeremy could shoot him.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Jonathan, "killing you slowly. Then I'm going to kill Jace."

Clary grabbed Isabelle arm, and they stepped back to the wall, away from Jonathan.

Allison started counting down in her head.

3... 2... 1...

"Now!" Allison yelled.

Instantly, an arrow came from Jeremy's hiding place and hit Jonathan in the chest, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>To be perfectly honest, I <em>have<em> thought about shipping Magnus and Allison, but I didn't, because I think that is most cases, OCs and original characters should _not_ be together, because then everyone would hate you.**

**Not to mention... Why would Magnus like Allison that way?**

**Yeah, it's probably just because I can see inside Allison's mind, and I know what she wants.**

**Anyway, what did you think? Did you like the chapter?**

**And I need more requests, too :)**


	9. Allison's 21st

**More Allison and Magnus! This is Allison's 21st birthday.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Songs**

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

**Carmen - Lana Del Rey**

**Bittersweet - Ellie Goulding**

**Sanctuary - Alex Clare**

**When The Darkness Comes - Colbie Caillat**

**Promises - Nero**

**Don't Let Me Go - The Summer Set**

* * *

><p><em>Blood. It was all over the metal tables that were scattered around the hospital-esque room Allison found herself in. It was <em>his_ blood._

_Allison dropped to the ground next to the boy's body as he took his last, shaky breaths. There was blood pulsing from every wound in his body, and coming from his lips._

_Allison said his name, desperation coating her tone. She knew him. Not only that, but she loved him._

_The boy whispered her name before he stopped breathing, and went limp._

Allison's eyes flashed open and she gasped. She sat up, flipping on her bedroom's lamp, then pulling her very red curls into a bun to keep them from sticking to the sweat on her neck.

What was that dream about, she wondered? She no longer remembered the boy's name, or his face, yet she still felt a slight pain inside her at his loss.

Perhaps it was because it was someone who wasn't Magnus, and though he didn't even exist, he may be proof that Allison could love someone else.

It had been nearly a year since Alli had returned from her mission, her excursion to the past, and Allison found herself missing everyone. Jeremy was there, though, and he was still the same. Rainy and Doug were there, but they were different, and Lilly wouldn't turn up for another... fifteen years? Allison didn't even know.

She threw the covers off herself, wanting to cool down. She looked at her green silk camisole and short, which were probably ruined now that they had her sweat stains all over them. It was alright. Since Alli was a Shadowhunter, she didn't allow herself to get attached to clothes since they so often got ruined by ichor, or slime, or acid spit.

Allison sighed. She wished she were a good artist, like her sister, so she could draw out some fantasy man, her very own Prince Charming. Great, now she wanted to roll her eyes at herself.

A stray curl fell into Alli's face, which, for some reason, reminded her to look at the clock. It was six thirty seven.

_Probably because you're aging_, the voice at the back of Allison's mind that she hated reminded her, _you're waiting for your hair to turn white_. Yes, Allison was having another birthday tomorrow, turning twenty one. It was hard having the man you loved being immortal. She now knew how Alec and Izzy felt.

She felt uglier by the day, even though she was just getting to being her most beautiful. She found herself noticing every line in her face, even though they were extremely faint, her scars were more vivid. And worst of all was the fact that Magnus never aged a day. He stayed his same, perfect self, and always would.

"Enough," Allison muttered to herself. Thinking of Magnus' immortality almost made her as unhappy and as sad as it made Magnus.

She stood up, deciding sleep was not what she wanted. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower since she smelled like sweat and morning breath.

* * *

><p>Allison felt stupid for dressing up to meet Magnus that night, but she couldn't help it. Especially since Magnus himself was so fashionable.<p>

She was now waiting on the balcony of some extremely fancy mundane restaurant where violin was playing in the background. She's always wanted to go, but now that she had, she didn't know why. It was full of snobby middle-aged people.

"There you are," said Magnus, walking up beside her.

Allison looked over at him and smiled. As expected, he was dressed in an exotic, purple velvet suit, following the dress code in his own unique way.

Alli herself was in an off shoulder blue gown that brought out her eyes, and she had in silver hairpins to pull her curls out of her eyes.

"Hi Magnus." She said.

Magnus put his hands in his pockets and looked at the view. Alli did, too. Thousands of city lights sparkled in the distance, showing what Manhattan had to offer

"Nice place you've picked out here," he said, "it smells like mothballs."

Allison burst out laughing at this. He always could make her laugh. "Yeah, I've chosen better venues."

"Next time, choose a nightclub. The one you chose for my... _last_ birthday was epic."

Allison snorted. "Yeah, except I got drunk and I still can't remember what happened."

Magnus had a strange look in his eyes that she only just caught, but he quickly changed the subject.

"Do you want your gift in ten minutes- midnight- or now?"

Allison pursed her glossed lips in thought, touching the thin black cord that was around her neck, the charm hidden between her breasts. "Midnight."

Magnus nodded.

The song in the main room changed to one Allison recognized, but could not name.

Magnus chuckled, looking as if he remembered something bizarre from his past.

"What?" She asked playfully. She loved hearing the tales of his past.

Magnus shook his head. "Not this time. It's rated R."

Allison laughed again.

Magnus turned to face her, a slight smile on his lips. "Do you want to dance?"

Allison wrinkled her nose. "I'm not much of a slow dancer."

"I know. But you're twenty one now-"

"Still twenty," she corrected.

"-and you need to learn eventually," he finished.

Allison rolled her eyes and took his offered white gloved hand, though she ended up just putting her hands on his shoulders.

"So what did you get me?" Allison asked playfully, wiggling her eyebrows.

The corner of Magnus' lips curled up. "Still a few more minutes of waiting. Be patient, Allison Clarissa."

Alli snorted.

They lapsed into a silent that wasn't awkward, but made Allison realize the little things she wished she wouldn't think about. Like how his hands felt on her waist, how captivating his cat eyes were, how he smelled a little like something scorched, like most warlocks did, and that she loved it.

She tried to shove away the unwelcome thoughts, but she couldn't help them. The way he was looking at her, it was like a little sister, and she hated it. She hated that she'd had to fall in love with _him_. It _had_ to be Magnus.

Magnus' expression was suddenly concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Allison smiled, but it was a bit fake. She felt sad.

"Because you're crying."

"What?" She stopped her slow turn, touching her eye with her fingers. Sure enough, they came back with a single makeup-filled tear. "Oh," she said, alarmed.

"What's on your mind?" Magnus asked, returning to his normal self.

Alli shrugged. "I'm just... really happy," she lied, smiling up at him.

Magnus looked suspicious, but said nothing, because a tell started tolling in the distance.

"Midnight," Allison said, taking her hand off his shoulder and grabbing the cord around her neck. "I have something for you."

Magnus' brows furrowed. "Isn't it _your_ birthday?"

"Yes, but," Allison gave the cord a hard yank, and it snapped, "this is what I wanted for my birthday." She took the cord off the charm, which was a copper ring, engraved with symbols from both worlds.

Magnus raised one eyebrow. "You want a man's ring?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "_No_." She took his right hand, pulling the white gloves off one finger at a time. "I want you to always wear this." She handed him the glove, then slipped the copper ring onto his middle finger. "I want you to look at this and think of me a hundred years from now," she looked up at his face, into his eyes, "and remember me. I want my gift to be you never forgetting me, Magnus Bane. That's the best present I could ever ask for." She could feel the tears stinging the backs of her eyes, but she fought them.

Magnus obviously didn't like this subject either, judging by the look on his face. "Better than this?" he asked, raising his other hand from his pocket and successfully distracting her.

She looked down, and in his palm was a necklace. The chain was thin and silver, gathering beneath a small gem that matched her eyes as the charm.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. It was _exactly_ the kind of gift that she would love, and Magnus knew that.

"Here, I'll put in on."

Allison turned around and moved her loose curls aside. Then when he fastened the necklace, her eyes involuntarily closed at the sensation of his fingertips on her neck. She reached up and touched the gem, somehow already warm, as it rested in the cradle of her throat.

She turned around and looked up at him, giving him the most real smile she'd smiled in a while. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said, smiling in return. "Happy birthday, Alli."

As tears stung the backs of her eyes again, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had to bend down slightly, but he returned the embrace.

Allison decided in that moment to be happy. Happy that the man she loved, and trusted more than anyone in this world (or any) was with her right now, and loved her, even if it wasn't in the same was she loved him. Not every girl could be this lucky.

"And for the record," Magnus said, almost as an afterthought, "I could never forget you."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I actually <em>cried<em> while writing this! LOL, that's me :P**

**Did you guys like it? Sorry if I'm annoying you all by writing so much of Allison, I just really like doing it.**

**More requests?**


	10. the Return of Rainy

**the Return of Rainy**

* * *

><p>"Wait," Clary said.<p>

Rainy turned around to look at her aunt, gripping her husband's hand.

Clary hesitated. "... What does it feel like to travel through time?"

Rainy smiled at her. She was so young, so different than she would eventually be. Rainy had asked Clary this same question just before she'd left for the mission. "It feels like turning to sand, then shivering as you reassemble."

Then Rainy squeezed her husband's hand, and together, they went through the portal.

Traveling through time was exactly how Rainy had described it. Her vision was obscured by gold, and she felt as if she'd turned to sand, though she could still feel Doug's hand in her's.

Then she shivered, opening her eyes, and she was in Idris. The air smelled of a rainbow of flora, and fresh, green grass.

In the distance, Rainy could see Clary and Jace's house, where, undoubtedly, Helena would be waiting for her best friend to return.

"Home." Rainy smiled, looking at her husband.

Doug smiled, too. "Technically," he said, "home is the Institute."

"Well, our _time_ home," Rainy clarified.

Doug looked around, smiling. It was a beautiful, clear day, and the sky was bright blue. He turned to Rainy, placing both his hands on her hips. minding her stomach- which was only a few inches out since she was only a few months pregnant.

Then he kissed her. Rainy wrapped her arms around his neck, then touched the stubble on his face with her free hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting..." said a familiar voice.

Rainy pulled away from Doug and set eyes on someone who was standing just feet away from them. _Raziel_, she was sneaky. "Helena..." Rainy's arms slipped away from Doug, and a smile stretched across her face.

Helena smiled, too. "Hey, Rainy." It had only been a few years, but Helena had gotten stunningly more beautiful. She closed the distance between them, and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh Raziel, I missed you so much!" Rainy said into Helena's gold curls.

"I missed you, too," said Helena. "Wait... hold on." Helena pulled back, frowning as she looked at Rainy's stomach, then her eyes widened. "What the... Your _pregnant_?!"

"Yep," said Doug, putting an arm around Rainy. "Hi, Helena."

"Uh, hi." Helena's eyes didn't move from Rainy's stomach. "Is... it it a-"

"It's a girl," Rainy said, smiling. "Lilly's her name."

Helena looked back up at Rainy, still shocked. "Like your cat..." she muttered. "Huh."

"So, what did I miss here? Rainy asked. "Anything exciting?"

"Um," Helena furrowed her brows, thinking. "Yeah." She looked back up at her. "I'm married."

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna have Helena and Rainy become parabatai in this, but I looked it up, and the parabatai bond can only be done if you're under eighteen. Dang it! All well.<strong>

**Sorry this was short, btw! I just wanted to hint at certain things. Plus, this was originally supposed to be longer.**

**Any more requests? I've got some more in process, but they might be a bit... well, you'll see ;)**


	11. Rainy and Helena catching up

**Hey everyone.**

**It's been forever since I've updated here, and I'm sorry. I've been not writing for personal reasons, which I'll tell you guys later. Maybe. Probably.**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience and support through my writing process in all my stories :) love you guys so much.**

**So this one shot takes place after "the Return of Rainy," which is right after Rainy returns to her time. It's short, and I just wrote it, but yeah. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The breeze of Idris was the same it had always been; warm but refreshing, and pure. Not infected by the pollution of the city that Rainy was used to, and it was also very quiet. No sound of cars and a thousand people.<p>

Helena sat beside Rainy in the grass, leaning up against Clary and Jace's house as they watched the sun set over the mountains. Helena fiddled with her gold curls, still extremely beautiful without her trying. Rainy's hand was on her stomach, as she often found that was where she would put it without realizing.

"So," Rainy said, looking back at Helena. She looked older than she'd remembered her, but she was still the same is most ways.

Helena looked towards Rainy.

"Henry, huh?" Rainy's lips curled into a teasing smile. "I thought you said you'd _never_ marry a Downworlder."

Helena laughed lightly. "Yeah... but that was before I fell in love with one."

"So you're okay with never having kids then?"

Helena shrugged. "We can always adopt. Believe me, I'm perfectly happy never having to give up coffee."

Rainy groaned playfully and nudged her friend. "Having no coffee is _killing_ me. I've got splitting headaches all the time, and I'm _so_ tired."

Helena chuckled. "There's always tea."

"Lovely," Rainy said sarcastically and they both laughed again. This felt nice, Rainy thought, hanging out with Helena again. Rainy had missed her so much the days she was gone.

"So. How was your mission?" Helena asked. "Fun? Dangerous?"

"Both," Rainy said. "And I was surprisingly sad to leave, even though I knew I'd be seeing everyone again soon."

Helena nodded. "Do I get to know anything about it?"

"I'll give you one thing." Rainy shifted so she was facing Helena. "My daughter, this one," Rainy patted her stomach gently, "was there."

Helena's eyes widened. "What?"

Rainy laughed lightly. "Yeah. She was... beautiful. Brilliant... she looked so much like Doug."

"I thought you said she was beautiful," Helena teased and Rainy nudged her again.

"I can't wait for her to be born."

"I can't either," Helena said. "I've always wanted to see you as a mother. I thought you'd have a knack for it."

"Really?"

Helena nodded.

"I thought the same of you," Rainy said. "Still do."

Helena looked surprised.

Rainy chuckled. "You're a great friend. I bet you'd be an even better mom."

Helena smiled warmly. She seemed different than she had before, in a good way. Ever since Helena had met Henry, she'd been gradually loving herself more and more, Rainy could see it. And she was relieved. It was about time someone showed Helena what a good person she was.

"Am I gonna be able to see Henry?" Rainy asked.

"He's visiting his mom in New York," Helena said. "He'll be back tomorrow."

Rainy smiled. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was just a little teaser of Helena's future ;P<strong>

**Remember, you guys can send in requests for one-shots or ideas and I'll try to write them.**

**Thanks so much again guys!**

**-Wisterian Princess**


	12. Bella

**Another one-shot. Yes, I'm sorry it's short. I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of my writing. this is only 738 words, so sorry!**

**This one is another feel-good story (in my opinion) just because I don't feel inspired to write anything intense as of late.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bella?" said Clary, looking around a huge stack of books on her arms. "Would you mind getting the last two? I couldn't grab those."<p>

Bella set down her pen beside her half-written letter and got to her feet. "Of course," she smiled a bit then went to grab the last two books from Clary's desk. They were musty, like most of the books in the library from lack of use.

"Thanks, hun." Clary said.

Bella had been coming to the Institute often these days to help out Clary. It felt productive to her, and it felt like the closest she could be to Jeremy right now. He'd been gone two years now, and Bella missed him like crazy.

Clary set the books down next to the bookshelf and sighed, then Bella set the other books beside them. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Bella said, tucking her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know..." Clary started, and Bella already knew what she was going to say.

"I want to help out," Bella said. "It gives me something to do..."

"He is coming back you know," Clary said. "It's just gonna be a few more years."

Bella swallowed. "I know." Jeremy had told Bella about his secret mission. At first, Bella had thought he was messing with her, but he had looked so serious.

"Jeremy, you're scaring me," Bella had said to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to travel through time," Jeremy said. "To save someone important in the past... and I'm going to be gone a long time."

Bella looked into his solemn gold eyes, knowing it wasn't possible, but Bella would always have believed Jeremy. "... how long...?"

"Four years."

Bella bit down on her lip to keep from crying. "Four years..."

At the time, Bella had been fourteen- Jeremy sixteen- and four years would be an eternity.

The last time Bella had seen Jeremy, he'd kissed her. It was the only time they'd ever kissed, and her first kiss. That was when she realized he'd felt the same.

"You don't have to wait around here you know..." Clary said. "It's still gonna be another two years till he comes back..."

"He's worth the wait," Bella muttered.

Clary smiled a little. "You love him don't you?"

"I always have."

* * *

><p>Two years later...<p>

Going to Clave meeting wasn't as interesting as Bella had pictured. It was all arguments over stupid things. It made Bella upset that so many people were racist, and homophobic, and cruel.

Bella walked out the gates of Alicante towards her horse, Cupid, who was tied up with some others, waiting to take her home.

"Hey, boy," she said and touched his muzzle. "Ready to go home?"

Cupid didn't respond, but nuzzled her hand.

"I'll get you a carrot when we get home."

The ride home was pleasant, as it usually was. It was a beautiful day, even though it was a little cool. The sun was shining, the air smelled fresh, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

She suddenly thought of Jeremy. He loved days like this. They used to go picnicking on days like this one, and he'd wrap his arms around her when she got cold. She missed him.

By the time Bella got to the stables, it was sunset. She threw open the stable door to let in the sunshine and walked Cupid back to his stall to untack him.

"Bells," a soft voice came from behind her, making her gasp and spin around.

There, standing in front of the stall across from her, was Jeremy. He looked older- twenty, like he was- and much more attractive. But his face didn't really change. And neither did his kind eyes...

"... Jeremy..." she whispered, her eyes tearing up. She suddenly found herself running towards him and she lept into his arms.

He caught her easily. He was strong. "Hey, Bella." He hugged her tightly in his warm, familiar embrace. Bella suddenly felt like she was home. Really at home.

"I'm so happy to see you," she whispered, tears running a little. "I was afraid you weren't coming back."

"I'll always return to you," Jeremy said. "Always."

Bella sniffed, her voice choked up. "I love you."

Jeremy smiled, tearing up himself. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still taking suggestions if you guys have anything you particularly want to see. I'm also working on more books, but I'll try not to release those till I finish up a few. I'm terribly behind :(<strong>

**Anyway, review with suggestions or PM me. I'm also on twitter at WisterianPrince and you can email me too at wisterianprincess .**

**hopefully those showed up.**

**Thanks for reading and the support!**

**-WP**


	13. Lilly Meets Vampire Clary

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, sorry about that.**

**Here's a one-shot that was requested by a couple people. They wanted to know what happened when Lilly saw Clary again. Well here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lilly couldn't believe her eyes. All she could do was stare at the girl standing before her. She had vampire pale skin, and the vampire deadly loveliness. It seemed weird on so many levels to Lilly.<p>

"_Clary_?"

"Yeah," said Clary, giving a soft smile. "Look at you... you're exactly how I remember you."

The first time Clary had met Lilly was when Lilly went back in time, though the first time Lilly had met Clary, Clary had been an adult with adult kids.

"What. The. Hell," Lilly said, trying to think through what was happening. "You're a vampire?!"

"You can't tell anyone," Clary said. "You shouldn't even know... I just saw you here and..."

Lilly ran her fingers through her hair. "Uuuuuuuugggggghhh. How?!"

Clary's frows furrowed a bit, as if she was surprised of the way Lilly was reacting. People usually were. Lilly wasn't exactly a typical girl. "Vampire hunt... long story..."

"Well apparently!" Lilly exploded. "But where have you been?! You didn't even come to any of the funerals! Not Jace's, not-"

"I know," Clary but her off. "And I'm sorry. But it's complicated-"

"Complicated?!" Lilly demanded. "Do you know what your death has _done_ to everyone? Hell, I think Jace killed himself!"

Clary looked away from Lilly, but there was something odd about Clary's expression. She didn't wince or cringe or anything.

Lilly's eyes went wide as saucers. "He's a vampire, too."

Clary's head snapped back to look at her. She looked surprised. "How did you..."

"Because I'm smart," Lilly stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

Clary smiled faintly. "Yes you are."

Lilly looked Clary over a long time. "So... do Helena and Jeremy know...?"

Clary nodded slightly. "Yes... but don't tell them you know. This secret is already too spread out."

"Huh..." Lilly thought back to the last funeral she'd been to, and back to Jace's. Were either of them really dead?

"I should get going," said Clary. "I only came for... something."

Lilly shook her head. "Nu uh. Don't you go anywhere! I have questions!"

"I'm sorry, Lilly," said Clary. "Maybe someday." And with that, Clary turned and began to run.

"Wait!" Lilly called, but Clary was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that was short, but the story doesn't end there. A lot more happens, this is just one step of it. You'll see!<strong>

**More one-shots coming soon!**

**Love you all.**

**-WP**


	14. Hail and Farewell

**Yes, I'm releasing 2 one-shots in one day. I'm even considering releasing a 3rd!**

**So this one-shot takes place in Lilly's time, just after she got back from the past. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lilly hated the color white. It meant death in the Shadow World. But today, she had to wear it- everyone did, since it was a funeral.<p>

Lilly's dress was a white kimono, the sleeves trimmed with red runes of mourning. And her honey-colored hair was up in a braided twist.

What a terrible homecoming, finding out someone close to you has died. Not only that, but their body had been so badly damaged by the demon poison, that they were not actually viewable.

Lilly had decided that tomorrow, she was going to visit Clary's grave. She needed to say a few things to her, too.

The flames licked the white silk that covered the body, and Lilly had to turn away. She promised herself she wouldn't cry again. Lilly's mother, Rainy, however, was balling into her father's chest.

Lilly bit her tongue, and put her sleeve over her nose. The smell of burning was reminding Lilly of this terrible thing.

She looked around the area, thinking of how many people loved this person. Helena was here, Jeremy, Jocelyn, Luke, her parents and herself, Magnus, Aunt Christa...

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut as a single tear fell down her face. Shit. She wiped it away, and tried to breath.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone had had something to say, everyone but Helena and Jeremy, that was. They'd stayed in one place, staring at the ground the whole time, stoic.<p>

When Lilly's turn came, she summoned up every bit of bravery she had so that she could speak in front of all these people.

"... I know," she began, surprised to find her own voice so loud, and so clear, "that some of you think I didn't know her that long, but... but she was special to me. I'm just sorry I didn't get to tell her that." Lilly looked down at her feet. "I thought I'd have more time." She looked back up at the faces of everyone, most crying.

"She was always something else, some sort of treasure. She used to tell me stories about all of you, about how special her family was to her..." More tears from everyone, and Lilly but down hard on her tongue. She desperately didn't want to cry. "For her sake, I say we do the same. Don't think of her being gone. Think of her when she was _here_. All the memories we have of her." Lilly looked up at the sky, clear and blue, and she surprised herself by extending a hand towards it. "So here's to you... you will be missed." She looked back at the crowd. The one who was crying hardest must've been Jocelyn. Lilly couldn't blame here. "Ave Atque Vale, Allison Garroway. Hail and farewell."

* * *

><p>"Lils." Lilly heard her nickname and turned to face a familiar face. Narcissa. "You were brave up there."<p>

"I know," said Lilly, her voice quiet. "It was... hard."

Narci- which was Lilly's nickname for her very best friend- nodded understandingly. Narci was never like this; calm and understanding. Usually Narci was wild and practically breathed trouble. But when it mattered, Narci was there for you. That's what Lilly loved most about her.

"I can't imagine..." Said Narcissa. "Were you two close on your mission?"

"Very." Lilly nodded. "She told me... a secret."

Narcissa's brows quirked with curiosity. "Oh?"

Lilly's face suddenly transformed to one of determination. "I have to go kill Magnus Bane."

Narcissa was shocked by this. "You _what_?!" She hissed.

"Not _literally_." Lilly rolled her eyes. "But it's his damn fault she's dead."

"I think he knows that and feels bad enough," said Narcissa.

"You're not supposed to be the wise and reasonable one!" Lilly argued. "That's supposed to be my Mom's job when she gets us in trouble after the fact."

"This time, I think you shouldn't," Narci said. "I overheard some conversations... and I think you shouldn't."

Lilly frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just promise not to do anything stupid without me? Narcissa looked Lilly straight in the eye with her intense green ones.

"_Fine_," Lilly muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Requests? I'd love to hear them!<strong>


	15. Magnus's birthday

**Hey guys!**

**So I guess I'm hyper posting/writing today! This story is Magnus's birthday. It was commonly requested :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Year: 2030<span>_

"Four hundred and thirty?" Allison looked towards Magnus from the back of the taxi cab as it drove slowly through downtown Manhattan traffic.

Magnus's lips curled up in amusement. "Not even _close_."

Allison sighed, shaking her head. "A thousand?"

Magnus barked out a laugh. "I'm offended! I'm not _that _old!"

"Oh relax." Allison waved her hand. "You don't look it."

Today was Magnus's birthday. Also his first birthday since Alli had gotten back from her mission. She'd spent a few weeks trying to figure out what to do for his birthday, something he would love. She'd finally found a club that she'd scouted ahead of time and decided it was wild enough for Magnus's taste. It was the fifth one she'd checked out.

"A hundred."

"_Seriously_?" Magnus looked at her. "You think I was born in nineteen thirty?"

Allison thought for a second. That would make no sense at all. "Good point. Stupid guess."

The taxi pulled up to the curb and Allison opened her clutch, giving the cabbie a wad of bills.

Magnus got out of the cab first and looked up at the club. There was a line around the block. He whistled.

Allison stepped out of the cab behind him, her high heels clicking softly on the pavement.

"Happy whatever-ith birthday," said Allison.

Both of them were dressed in club wear. Allison, a short silver dress that hugged her figure. For Magnus, it was a combination of leather and lace and glitter in flashy colors.

"So what's the plan?" Magnus asked, gazing at the club with a look of excitement.

Allison smiled to herself, knowing she'd picked just the right place. "Get in, get drunk. Drinks on me."

Magnus grinned.

* * *

><p>It did not take long for things to get out of control. The club was <em>packed <em>with people, dancing and drinking. There were neon and black lights flashing violently enough to make someone blind. And there was glitter _everywhere_. It made Pandemonium look like an old folks home.

"This place is fabulous!" Magnus had told her, shouting over the music when they'd first arrived.

Allison had ordered several shots for the both of them and various other drinks that had looked interesting to her. Her and Magnus were both thoroughly drunk within the first hour.

Her and Magnus talked over the loud music some, but Alli had gotten hoarse from all the shouting and had taken a break to go dance while Magnus finished his- whatever drink it was. Allison no longer remembered the name of it.

After dancing with an averagely attractive mundane boy for about three songs- all of which were very trippy- Allison plopped back into the bar stool next to Magnus, feeling dizzy.

"Having a good night?" She called over the music.

"Definitely," Magnus replied with a grin. He looked drunk, but not as drunk as Alli felt.

"Sorry your husband couldn't come." She picked up another one of the shot glasses and tossed it back, feeling the familiar burn as it went down.

"Alec and I will be celebrating later." Magnus's smile became mischievous and she knew exactly what he meant. Allison all the sudden felt very nauseous.

"Good for you," she said and reached for a martini glass. Whether it was her's, Magnus's, or someone else's, she wasn't sure.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Magnus said.

Allison shook her head. "Nope. I'm fine." She realized she was slurring but didn't care.

Magnus looked skeptical. "Can you even walk?"

Allison nodded. "I can walk." Suddenly, Allison thought it would be a good idea to prove it to him, so she got up and stood on the bar stool, her heels wobbling.

Magnus looked alarmed. "Alli!"

She stepped up onto the bar, aware of all the eyes on her. About half the people around the bar were looking at her with a _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-her _look, the other half were ogling men. She winked at them.

"See?" She called down to Magnus, who was now standing up. "I'm all good! I feel alive!"

"You'll feel less alive is you slip and fall and die," said Magnus.

Allison burst out laughing as if it were the funniest thing she'd ever heard. She held her stomach, then was only aware that she was falling forwards for a second. The next thing she knew, Magnus had caught her.

"Whoa..." Allison said slowly. "Sorry... I just did two things you said wouldn't be fun."

"Slipped and fell?" Said Magnus. "Indeed you did. We should go."

"But's it's your birthday," Alli argued, pulling back to look at his face.

"Five hours is long enough of a party," said Magnus, though she knew almost all of his were longer.

"I..." Allison felt as if the room were spinning. "Sorry."

Magnus chuckled. "No more dancing on bars for you."

"I wasn't dancing," Allison insisted as he started to lead her out.

"You were. Did you not realize?"

"Apparently not."

They got outside of the club and Allison inhaled the cold night air. She still felt very dizzy, and a bit nauseous.

"My foot is cold," said Alli, leaning on Magnus.

He glanced down and so did she. One of her high heels was missing. How did she miss that, she wondered?

"Oh my," said Magnus.

Allison giggled. "Sorry you're the sober one."

"I'm actually drunk as a mundane on a faerie plum," said Magnus, sounding perfectly normal in her ears. "But you're twice as drunk."

Allison smiled and tried to stand normally. She started falling over, both from the lopsided balance and the drunkenness. Magnus didn't catch her fast enough but he tried to.

Allison was on the ground now, looking up at the light pollution filled sky with dizziness. Then Magnus was there.

"Oops."

Allison held out her hand and he pulled her to her feet. She kicked off her remaining heel and leaned on Magnus's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck for support. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," said Magnus. "So are we doing this again for your birthday?"

Allison shook her head. "No... I wanna go out. To a restaurant."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "_Really_?"

Allison nodded. "Just us. I like when it's just us."

Magnus chuckled as Alli slumped more. "What, and exclude Alexander and Chairman Meow?"

Alli laughed, though she didn't know why it was so funny.

"Nooooo," she said and looked up at his face, looking at his yellow cat eyes with interest. She braced her hand on the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Magnus froze, stiffened and his eyes went wide, but Allison didn't notice. After a second, Magnus took a hold of her shoulders and pulled himself back. "Allison, what are you _doing_?" He looked shocked. Utterly shocked. Even through his drunkenness, he looked suddenly very sober- aside from the side of his pupils of course.

"I..." Allison didn't know what to say. She hadn't meant to do that, it just happened. "I'm..." Allison shoved away from his suddenly and turned to the trash bin nearest them, then hurled into it.

Allison kissed Magnus. What was she _thinking_, she demanded of herself? Her whole body filling to the brim with panic.

She felt a hand on her back and another hand pull her hair away from her face and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't... mean to... I just..."

"We'll talk about this in the morning," she heard Magnus say. After that, she blacked out.

* * *

><p>The pain in Allison's head was what woke her. It was an intense pain that came with a pounding. Allison groaned and grabbed her head. She wondered if a demon had hit her or something.<p>

"Rise and shine," she heard Magnus say.

Allison opened her eyes to a mostly dark room, like there were blackout curtains keeping out the daylight. She was at Magus's, she realized.

He looked tired. His hair was completely messed up, his makeup was smudged, and there were purple crescents below his bloodshot cat eyes. He must have been at some wild party, she thought.

"Oh," she said as she realized. "Is it your birthday?"

Magnus furrowed his brows slightly. "It is..."

Allison sat up very slowly and saw she was in a party dress.

"Tea?" Said Magnus. "It's _highly _caffeinated."

Allison nodded weakly and took the mug gratefully. "What happened last night?" She took a sip of the liquid and it burned her tongue.

"You don't remember?" Magnus asked.

Allison shook her head. "Not a thing."

"Well..." Magnus's pause was longer than it should have been, Allison thought. She looked at him. "You were preposterously drunk."

"Mhm." Allison nodded, feeling the killer hangover. "Was it an epic party?" She sipped more of her tea.

"It was... unforgettable," said Magnus, sounding almost grim. Allison must have imagined that, she thought.

"Then I'm glad," she said. "So what happened?"

"Not much," said Magnus. "Dancing, drinking. That's all."

* * *

><p><strong>Any more requests for One-Shots? I'm in the process of writing more and I love doing it :)<strong>


	16. Start Of A New Life

**Hey guys! So I wrote this chapter probably over a year ago and forgot to post it, which I just figured out haha. Sorry.**

**More one-shots coming your way soon! I'm in the process of writing the requested ones.**

**Love you guys for being patient!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Playlist<span>**

**Let Me Go - Avril Lavigne**

**I Will Rise - Chris Tomlin**

**Someone Like You - Adele**

**Far Away - Nickelback**

**Wherever You Will Go - The Calling**

**Remain Nameless - Florence + the Machine**

* * *

><p>"Allison... Allison, can you hear me?"<p>

There was pain. Oh, there was pain. It was everywhere, tearing through her whole body, as if thousands of microscoping knives were flowing through her body.

"Alli?"

Allison moaned, and it turned into a sob as she choked on something.

"Oh my God," said another voice. "Oh holy shit."

"Come on, come on, pick up!" said the first voice. "Magnus, you idiot, pick up! Alli's dying!"

Allison could barely remember what had happened. She was demon hunting, then... she'd gotten stabbed.

Allison cried out in pain, unsure of exactly where it was from, but Raziel, it hurt.

"Damn it!" a voice shouted. "Jeremy, have you called the Silent Brothers?"

"They won't make it," said a voice. "It's _mortiferum_ demon poison. She's got minutes."

Allison cried out again, gripping something that felt like a bed. She was probably in the infirmary.

"Ali? Ali, hang on."

Allison coughed again, coughing up more blood.

"Try Magnus again!"

"I am."

"Magnus," Allison managed, then started crying again. She still couldn't see, of identify the voices.

"Do we have a plan C?" Someone asked.

"... Yes. We can call Clary."

... _Clary_? Clary had been dead for years. Allison had to be hallucinating.

"Okay. I'll do that. Keep trying Magnus."

Then Allison blacked out.

* * *

><p>A voice from the distance drifted into her consciousness. "Alli? Allison, can you hear me?"<p>

Allison couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. All she knew was that she was cold.

"Ali, you have to drink this."

Something touched her lips, and a warm liquid came through. She swallowed, but struggled to. She felt so very weak. And numb, too. But the cold she felt helped numb the pain.

"There, see?" said a comforting voice. "You're gonna be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>Dark. Everything was dark, and pressing in on her. She couldn't move.<p>

Alli struggled, not knowing where she was, or how she got there. What she did know was that she was thirsty.

Allison clawed at whatever was around her. It was cold, but she wasn't bothered by it.

Her hand broke free from her prison, and he heard faint voices in the distance. Suddenly, something warm touched her hand- another hand, and she could feel a racing pulse in it.

The hand pulled her, and she surfaced out of wherever she was, and screamed. The scream felt weird- like it didn't take any physical toll.

Her eyes opened, and she saw outside darkness, but she could see perfectly well. Someone had their warm arms wrapped around her, and were helping her out.

She tasted dirt on her lips.

Finally, the person fell back, Alli on top of them. Their heart was pounding in their chest, and a horrifying realization hit Alli like a slap in the face.

Her heart wasn't beating.

Allison, suddenly desperate for something she needed, sunk her teeth into something fleshy, and a warm, salty, delicious liquid filled her mouth.

"No, don't," said the voice of the man she was drinking from, "let her."

"Be careful, Jeremy," said a girl's anxious voice.

_Jeremy_? Allison tried to stop, tried to resist, but she was so thirsty, and she needed this.

"Allison," Jeremy said in her ear. "Ali, I need you to stop, I can't feel my toes."

But Allison didn't stop. She was so desperate, and so scared, and so confused, all at once.

"Don't interfere, any of you," Jeremy said firmly. "She can do this. Allison, please."

Allison's fingers dug into Jeremy's arm, and his shoulder. She couldn't stop.

"Allison, please. Remember who I am. "You're strong, Ali, you can do this."

_Stop, stop, stop_, Allison shouted at herself in her head.

"Please," Jeremy said breathlessly.

"Allison, you have to stop!" said a firm voice that jerked Allison from her trance.

She released Jeremy, leaping off of his and falling chest-first into the ground, and making a sound of terror. "No!" She shouted, realizing as all the pieces came together what had happened. "No!"

"Allison," said the voice, relatively closer now.

"Stay away!" Ali dug her fingers into the ice cold dirt, and squeezed her eyes shut. She had to be dreaming. Please let her be dreaming.

"Ali, it's alright," said the voice again. A hand touched Allison's back, and shocking realization hit her then. she wasn't dreaming. The hand wasn't warm.

Allison turned her head and saw Clary- who was a vampire- sitting beside her.

"Allison, it's okay," she said. "You're okay."

Allison choked out a sob. Clary was alive. No, Clary was dead. They both were.

Clary gathered Allison on her arms, and Allison cried into her chest. It was so strange. Her tears were thick, and red, like blood, and she didn't need to breath.

"Ssh, ssh," Clary said, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "It's okay."

"You shouldn't have done it," Allison managed. "I should have died."

"No," Clary said firmly, "I wasn't about to let that happen."

* * *

><p>Allison sat in Clary and Jace's living room, lit only by the fireplace. The curtains were drawn tightly shut.<p>

"... Allison?" Clary said.

Allison couldn't look at her, only the glass of blood on the coffee table.

"... Allison, are you alright?"

"You let me think you were dead," Allison muttered, her voice emotionless. "You both did."

"We're sorry," said Jace.

Allison looked up finally. Jace and Clary were in red plush chairs, and Jeremy and Helena sat on another couch. Allison could hear both their heart beats.

"... Am I never going to be able to see... any of my friends again?" she asked, her voice a whisper. She was fighting more blood tears. They were disturbing to her.

Clary gave her a sympathetic look. "... I'm sorry."

Allison's face found her hands as more tears came. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"Allison," Clary came to Alli's side, and sat down. "I'm so sorry." She put one hand on her back.

Allison got to her feet, turning to face Clary. "Don't touch me!" She exploded.

Clary looked hurt.

"I'm a vampire! I'm damned! Why couldn't you have just let me die?!"

"We weren't just going to let you die, Allison!" said Jeremy, standing up.

Allison turned to face him.

He looked angry, but passionate at the same time. "I saved your life, Allison. Would you have let me die if there was another way?"

Allison swallowed. No, she wouldn't have. "Could you have least asked me?" she said quietly, trying to keep her voice from breaking again.

"We tried," Helena muttered.

Allison glanced at her. She was looking at the swirling design of the carpet, not looking up.

"At least," said Jeremy, "you get to choose your path now." He looked right into her eyes, all seriousness there. "You can choose to live, and to be with your family forever... or you could choose to die, walk into the sunlight."

"Jeremy!" Clary said firmly, standing up.

"It's her choice, Mom," Jeremy said, "not mine, not yours. I don't want Allison to die, but I don't want her to hate us, either." He turned to his mother. "Let her choose."

Allison was quiet for a long time, just staring into the fire. She made her decision, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Allison had ran. She'd ran out of the house, and through the forest, as far as she could go, and as fast.<p>

She was standing in a clearing now, walking on the dead grass with her bare feet. She felt nothing, no numbness, no cold. They'd gotten cut a few times on her run, but she'd healed.

The sky was beginning to turn orange, and she watched the sun rise, tears streaming down her face.

She closed her eyes as the sun started peeking over the horizon. "Magnus, I love you," she whispered. Then her eyes flew open. _Magnus_. She needed to say goodbye.

But it was too late. The sun came over the horizon, and it's light hit her. Allison screamed, throwing her arms over her face.

But nothing happened. Allison lowered her arms and looked. The sun was brilliant, beautiful in the sky. And she didn't have to turn away. It was beautiful.

Jeremy's blood, she remembered. Simon had become a daylighter from drinking Jace's blood, and now Allison had drank Jeremy's. She was a daylighter, too.

This was incredible. In this moment, Allison realized a dozen different things. She had her sister back. She could still walk in the sunlight, despite her being a vampire. She could live forever, travel the world, and see it throughout time. And best of all, she'd never have to leave Magnus. Allison didn't care what Clary said. She wouldn't know.

She started back through the forest, back to the house where Jace and Clary now lived. This would be a new beginning for Allison. She'd rise from the ashes like a phoenix, and she would not back down. This was a new beginning, and the start of a new life.

* * *

><p>It had been Magnus' fault. He'd put his phone on silent that day, a month ago, when Allison had died. He'd been with Alec, on the beach in Hawaii. He didn't call back until it was too late.<p>

Allison's funeral had been shortly after her death, and all Magnus could think was that he was to blame.

The saddest part of the whole situation was that Magnus was so used to people dying, that he hadn't once cried. He'd stopped crying a long time ago.

He was lying in bed, awake now, with Alec by his side. He couldn't sleep. He'd had a hard time sleeping since he'd heard about Allison's death.

Magnus rolled over and looked at the clock. It was four-thirty in the morning.

He got out of bed carefully, as to not wake Alec, and walked into the main room of his apartment. He leaned against a table that had been there for a few days. He'd found himself sitting and eating more than he usually did.

Chairman Meow began rubbing up against his blue bunny silk pajama pants, purring at he went.

Magnus didn't move, just listened to the silence of his apartment, only broken by the Chairman's purring, and he watched the ring on his right hand middle finger.

"Those are for girls, you know," said a low, familiar voice from behind him.

Magnus' eyes went wide, and he slowly turned around. It was... Allison.

She was a vampire, that was the first thing he registered. Her face was fairly emotionless as she looked at him with her lovely blue eyes. She looked... younger. Not only that, but even Magnus had to admit she looked pretty. Her red curls were perfectly formed, and tumbled down her shoulders. Her skin was completely smooth, and free of any runes or scars she'd had before.

"... I should've known," Magnus muttered, "if anyone was smart enough to outsmart death, it would be you."

Allison smiled weakly, then speed-walked till the distance between them was closed, and threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her back, still partially shocked that she was alive.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I had to wait. I snuck away as it is, they don't know I'm here."

Magnus was curious as to who "we" was, but didn't say anything.

"You know this was the first time you successfully snuck up on me, right?"

"I'm aware," Allison whispered, pulling back. "... Look at you. Have you slept at all?" The concern on her face was familiar, and a surprising comfort to Magnus now. Here she was, his best friend. He didn't know how often he could call someone that, but Allison had earned that title over these long years.

"Not really," Magnus answered.

Allison's thumb brushed gently along the purple crescents under his eyes.

They were both silent there for a few minutes before either of them said anything again.

"You can't tell anyone," she said, "not even that you know, got it? They'll have my head." A slight smile played at her lips then.

"Who?" Magnus asked, curiosity and worry boiling over.

Allison hesitated before answering. "Clary and Jace."

Magnus' eyes went wide. They were alive, too?

"Yeah," Allison scoffed. It was as if she'd read his thoughts.

"So... You're safe?"

Allison nodded. "Yes. We've been hiding in Europe."

Magnus let out a sigh of relief, gripping Allison's forearms slightly tighter.

Allison licked her lips before speaking again. "I... I can't see you again, not for a while."

Magnus nodded, understanding.

"I mean a while, Magnus. Think years," she said seriously, searching his eyes.

"I'll be waiting."

Allison smiled slightly. "... I can't believe..." she trailed off.

"Can't believe what?"

Allison squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Red started appearing at the rims of her lids, and a single red tears slipped down her cheek. "Damn it," she muttered.

Magnus snapped, and a box of tissues appeared in his hand.

Allison looked at it, and took one, dabbing at her eyes. "Thanks."

Magnus set the box down and leaned against the table.

Allison took a deep breath, and set the tissue down. Something seemed to catch her eye. "You're wearing it."

Magnus furrowed his brows, then looked at his right hand, where the ring was still on his finger. He looked back at her. She looked surprised, and happy at the same time. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

Allison's eyes flicked up to his. "I honestly didn't know if you would," she admitted.

Magnus reached over to the collar of her button down, and moved it aside.

Allison close her eyes, bracing herself.

She was wearing the birthday gift he'd given her for her twenty first birthday, and the silver chain was marking her neck.

"Allison..."

Allison turned around and started aimlessly walking around his apartment.

"Allison... you probably could've replaced the chain. If it's hurting you..."

"Don't worry about it," Allison said quietly, making her way back to him, and stopping a foot away. "What time is it?"

Magnus looked at the wall, and snapped. A clock appeared. "Five."

Allison sighed. "I have to go."

Magnus swallowed.

"Hey." She put her cold hand on the side on his face, but he didn't flinch. Though he was used to the warm touches from both her and Alec now, he'd learned to deal with Vampires' coldness long ago. "I'll see you around, Magnus Bane." She smiled.

Magnus pulled her into one last embrace. "I'll see you around, Allison Garroway."

Then Allison pulled back, kissed his cheek, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>So who's feels did I kill this time?<strong>

**Remember****, if there's something you wanna see in a one-shot, let me know!**

**-WP**


End file.
